Someone Stole It!
by SolarPlexus
Summary: Castiel is in an open-relationship with his fiance April. After coming home from one of his endeavors, he finds April with another man. It was fine with him until he realized that this particular man is his already married brother, Gadreel. Castiel is left alone, while April and Gadreel elope. Until one night, as he shut his eyes to sleep, he hears a thump downstairs. Fucksummaries
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Castiel sighed. It was a long night. He was fucked out and tired after his pleasurable escapade. He shifted his head towards the stranger on the bed that was fairly exhausted as him and very much in deep sleep. He glanced at the clock behind his short-term partner; it was already 3 in the morning.

Castiel got up and tried to stand, his legs still shaky after his high almost 30 minutes ago. He dressed haphazardly and walked towards the door, not bothering to look back at the figure in slumber. He didn't need that. No emotional attachments just plain release.

His head was swimming and he was too dizzy, he couldn't wait to go home to his fiancé, and just sleep.

It was unfair, really. The whole situation was unjust. It wasn't the fact that Castiel would go out every few weeks and look for a one-night stand at the bar he frequented. It also wasn't the fact that not all these 'sexcapades' were with women. It was the whole, arranged-marriage fling. Yes, Castiel was to be wedded to a woman just so his father's business can grow. He found it pointless and stupid and menial.

He opened the door and tumbled inside the house. April was most likely asleep now, so he trudged on towards the couch.

Just as he was about to enter the dark living room, he heard a thump upstairs. So, April was still awake. He compromised and went upstairs instead.

Just as he was about to enter the Master's bed room, he heard another bump on the wall. He peeked inside only to find his fiancé with another man having a hardcore make-out scene complete with wall banging and what-not.

Castiel was not angry at all. In all honesty, he was happy that April has a partner too. As long as they keep a straight face in front of the family and 'friends', he was okay with the whole lets-not-hook-up-but-hey-lets-just-have-an-open-relationship shit.

What Castiel was more surprised about and angrier at, was the fact that April was fucking his brother. His already married brother, mind you. And last time he checked, Gadreel was happily married with two kids and a sweetheart of a wife. Now this got Castiel furious. He was not known to be a hypocrite, but when you cheat on someone as nice and loving as Ava, this spurred on Castiel's this-shit-is-going-down attitude.

He barged in the door and was met with two of the most shocked faces he'd ever seen. Thank god, they were still clothed.

April met his eyes and scurried towards the bathroom door. Gadreel on the other hand didn't want to look at him in the face.

"Brother, why would you do this?" He asked, ever so calmly. Gadreel just proceeded to walk past him and mutter a barely audible 'am sorry' to Castiel. And fuck, that just made him snap. What was wrong with his temper today? Castiel spun his brother around and sucker punched him in the face. It wasn't too strong to make him unconscious, but strong enough to make him stumble backwards. "I'm going to ask you again" he said sternly. "Why would you do this?" This caught Gadreel's attention now. His brother, Castiel, was not known to get mad often. So, he straightened his body and looked Castiel in the eyes. "Ava.." he said, "and I just got divorced." He finally said.

After that, Gadreel left without another word.

He knew what was coming next. He was going to be alone tonight and tomorrow and the next day.

April emerged from the bathroom after the house settled down a bit. Castiel looked at her. She was really pretty with her long hair and slender body. She would make the man she loved very happy. Unfortunately for Castiel, it was not him. She scooted beside Castiel on the edge of the bed and laid her head on his shoulders. "you know.." she started. "Me and Gadreel had been friends ever since high school." She ushered on. "Yeah.. I know." Castiel said. "And you also know ... that I love him. And this time, really love him." She spurred on. "I know" Castiel said with half a smile.

April left that day with Castiel's okay signal. He was happy, for once. April and Gadreel was going to elope and he might not see them soon, but he was happy for them. It's been how many years after Gadreel's marriage and he knew April was still devastated, now, nothing was stopping them. He was genuinely happy for the first time in how many months.

He sighed of exhaustion and lay sown in bed. He needed some well-deserved sleep and a re-fill of energy knowing that he had to face his father tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Face Time

Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Castiel woke up from his dreamless sleep with a buzzing in his ears. His alarm was distant because of the dialogue running in his head between him and his father. Today was the glorious day that he'll be able to piss the old man off again. _I wonder what he'll throw at me next, _he thought.

So, he got up, dressed, and started the car engine. It's judgement day today.

He entered the gate after security check and drove towards the estate. _This house is too big._

He went in through the front after he parked the car. He proceeded up the wide over-the-top staircase. It's always been a big house. Even when he was little the house made his family drift apart. Well, it wasn't just the house's fault, but either way it was a part of it.

Castiel arrived in front of his father's office and knocked gently.

He heard his father say; "Come in" in his monotone, businessman voice. Castiel obliged and went in stopping just a few steps from the desk. "What is it now, Castiel?" he said gruffly without looking up at him, still focused on his contracts. _Jesus, the old man was always so stiff_. He had his reading glasses on up to his nose bridge and his thin, balding curly hair. He wore a formal suite with black slacks and his eyes are bulging and there're wrinkles around his eyes. He was really getting older by the weeks.

"Hello, father" Castiel started. "I came by to tell you something about my marriage" he ushered on. His father sighed deeply as if this was a conversation they already had over and over again. He put down his pen, leaned back on his chair and looked at Castiel for the first time today through his thin glasses. "What is it?" he asked impatiently and Castiel noticed the rush in his tone.

"Well, you see my dear father, April, my fiancé, has eloped with Gadreel" Castiel said with a clear smirk he couldn't help but put on.

-Next Day—

Castiel was sitting on his table drinking coffee and trying to make a recap of what happened yesterday. It went swimmingly he thought. His father was so pissed when he finally told the news. It was wonderful, really, except for the fact that April has a sister.

After his father clearly shouted swears about disowning Gadreel, he marched on to April's mother, Naomi and bore the news. Naomi was more than happy to forget about April and make the deal work. Apparently, April has a wonderful older sister she never bothered to talk about. Now Castiel was stuck with another marriage. Fucking hell, he was so worn out already. Maybe he should just leave. But he really can't. He promised his mom, he wouldn't.

"Fuuuuck" Castiel grunted. It was a whole other fucking cycle.

He went about the day like the usual and went to work. He needed some release of tension after. Maybe it was time to give the Roadhouse a visit again.


End file.
